Savior
by VAlvr04
Summary: End of Shadow Kiss, but Rose is attacked and turned instead of Dimitri. She is not a normal Strigoi and when others begin to threaten Lissa. Rose will have to return ro save her. NOT A GOOD SUMMERY, PLEASE READ
1. No Turning Back

**This is my very first fanfic so please enjoy. Just to recap, this is at the end of **_**Shadow Kiss**_**, but Nathan grabs Rose instead of Dimitri. **

_Rose POV_

We finished off the last of the Strigoi and were running towards the exits. Dimitri, my mom, and Alberta were almost to the mouth of the cave while I was behind them with another guardian. The nausea hit me out of nowhere and the blonde strigoi grabbed me before I could react. Another strigoi grabbed the guardian next to me and snapped his neck. I let out a scream but it turned into a choking gurgle when he bit my neck.

"Roza… NO!"

I heard his voice and the faint shouting of mom and Alberta. Stan and Alberta were holding Dimitri back and my mom had a blank expression on her face. I saw six more Strigoi appear next to the one biting me before I began to lose consciousness. There was nothing blissful about this bite and all I could think about was Dimitri and the cabin.

"I love you Dimitri" was all I could manage before the blackness hit me.

_Dimitri POV_

I heard her scream and turned around to see a Strigoi bit Rose. My Roza.

"Roza… NO!" I yelled and tried to get to her but someone was restraining me. I couldn't even think about whom. I just had to save my Roza. I heard her say she loved me before she fell unconscious. The Strigoi stopped drinking from her and the seven Strigoi left dragged her back to the caves.


	2. Worst News

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Remember I am new at this. I forgot my disclaimer for the last chapter so I'll add that now.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the talented Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy series. **

_Dimitri POV_

They made me return to the academy. I felt a terrible sorrow take over me. Roza and I were supposed to be together forever. Why did this have to happen?

"Dimitri?" It was Lissa. How am I supposed to tell her what happened when I can't even explain it to myself? "Where's Rose?"

I felt the tears in my eyes but I have to be strong. I have to protect Lissa. That's what Rose would have wanted.

"I am sorry, Princess" That's all I could manage with breaking down. Lissa's face was blank for a second, but then it hit her. She collapsed on me and broke down. I couldn't help the sobs that escaped me too. Christian came over and took her from me while she was literally screaming for Rose. I saw the rescue party return and I couldn't help the small hope that spread through me. That all died once I saw Guardian Hathaway's face. She looked like a true mother who had lost her daughter… and she did. I see Alberta and I decide to ask her what happened.

"I am sorry, Dimitri, I know you love her, but her body wasn't there. This is all we found from her." It was Rose's choki; the one Lissa gave her last Christmas. Lissa overheard too and she broke down even more. We all knew what this meant. Rose was a Strigoi.

**So what do you think so far? REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry the chapters are so short, but the next ones will be longer. I am just getting the hang of using this program.**


	3. Just Great

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the talented Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy series. **

_Rose POV_

Where the hell am I? My head is spinning just trying to figure out what happened, but it's kind of hard to concentrate when I am so _thirsty_! I am in some kind of bedroom. Looks like a cabin of some sort. _Cabin. Dimitri. _Everything rushes back and I sit up with a gasp. What happened to me? I hear voices outside the door so I listen.

"How the hell is she supposed to help us, Nathan?" Nathan. He was the one to grab me in the caves. That bastard is going to pay when I get out of here.

"She knows the Dragomir girl. We'll finally wipe out that family line and gain more power. Think about it Galina! Now that her best friend and guardian is one of us, no one can stop us from getting her!"

WHAT! I ran into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. _IT CAN'T BE. _ Sure enough, my skin lost some of its color and… my eyes… they're red. Why me? I rather be dead then this. They are going to PAY! I stormed out of the bathroom and I saw three Strigoi standing in my room.

Nathan was one of them.

"Now, now beautiful, I assume you aren't pleased but I could care less at the moment. You are going to help us get rid of the Dragomir line. Your boss is Galina, but unfortunately she had to go attend to some business. It's just you and me now." He said that with a grin.

"What makes you think I'll work for you or that bitch? I will never let you get anywhere near Lissa you fucking bastard!" Well that affectively pissed him off. He lunged at me but I grabbed his wrist and kneed him in the gut. He backed away and I just smirked at him.

"Get her." And with that he left and I had to deal with the two Strigoi that remained. This wasn't good. The first one underestimated my skills and threw a sloppy punch to my face that I easily deflected. He was obviously a Moroi before he was turned. With one quick lunge, I ripped his head off. Cool. The second Strigoi was now very pissed off. We attacked each other for about five minutes (this one was much more skilled) but I managed to pin him and before I could even think about what I was doing, I bit his neck and sucked him dry. It tasted pretty good too. What the hell am I talking about? I just drank a Strigoi… I AM a Strigoi.

I also know that some chick named Galina has an army that wants to kill Lissa. _Lissa_. Was she okay? I checked for the bond and… IT WAS STILL THERE! I thought that being a Strigoi meant I would lose my connection to her but I guess not. I slipped into her head and found her crying with Christian.

"She's gone!"

"Shhh, don't worry Liss! Adrian is looking for a way to turn her back. I know he'll find a way to use Spirit to bring her back. It'll be okay! Christian looked like he could cry too.

"But how? Who says we can even find her! Who knows where she is!"

"You know Guardian Belikov will stop at nothing to find her. And you brought her back before." Dimitri was looking for me?

"But she was dead! Now she's some monster who kills Moroi like me to live!"

Both she and Christian started sobbing.

I slipped out of her head. Was I a monster? I didn't feel too different. I mean other than the thirst and more anger issues. But hey, the anger problem is just a Rose thing. I haven't killed anyone either. Unless you count other Strigoi but I don't think so. I have to figure out how to protect Lissa. I know I can live off of other Strigoi blood so that's what I'll do. I hope Dimitri can protect her for now.

Dimitri.

I still love him with everything I have.

I headed outside and found myself in some kind of forest… Great. Okay so Step one: Figure out where the hell I am. Step two: Find some new clothes and money (I am still in the clothes I wore to the caves) Step three: Figure out the plans of the Strigoi and we go from there.

**So this chapter was a longer. I hope you guys like it. Next I am either going into Dimitri's POV or Lissa's. Any requests or ideas? Please review!**


	4. She Knows

**Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed! I never thought so many people would actually like my story, it means a lot. Thanks for all the tips and I'll make sure to take them into consideration!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Richelle Mead!**

_Dimitri POV_

It's been two weeks since the attack. Two weeks since I lost my Roza. I know she's out there as a Strigoi and I will stop at nothing to find her and free her soul. I owe her that much.

The only thing that's keeping at this damn academy is the Princess.

I have to protect the Princess because that's what Rose would've wanted. There have been a lot of attacks in Montana and I can't leave Lissa and have something happen to her. She isn't doing any better than I have and now she knows.

_Flashback:_

"_Dimitri?"I was walking towards my next shift when Lissa caught up to me. _

"_Yes, Princess?"I turned to look at her. She was pale and obviously losing weight already. It's been a week since the accident in the caves and Lissa has large bags under her eyes. I know I don't look any better._

"_Call me Lissa," I nodded and she continued, "I was wondering if… maybe…" She looked so embarrassed and I nodded again for her to continue. "Was there something going on between you and Rose?" She choked a bit on Rose's name and pain flickered on her face before she continued to gaze at me with nothing but curiosity and sadness. _

_All I could do was gap at her. How did she find out? Did my Roza tell her? Well there's no point in lying to her. I trust Lissa and I know Rose would too. _

"_We were in love. I still love her with everything I am. We made promises to each other. I know that my Rose would rather be dead then an evil creature. When I know that you're safe, I am going to free her soul." I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes when I thought of what Rose was. Lissa looked at me with sympathy… and acceptance? _

"_I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. The way you guys looked at each other… it's indescribable. You made her so happy. I am glad that she had the chance to find love before… before…" _

_Lissa hugged me and sobbed on my chest. I couldn't help but cry with her. _

_End of Flashback_

Lissa accepted the relationship we had before Rose was changed. Graduation was in three weeks and Lissa, Christian, and Adrian were getting the opportunity to go shopping. Lissa didn't want to go at first because she knew how much Rose loved to shop with her. I felt bad myself. I wanted to see Rose graduate with her classmates. She was the best novice and I was so proud of her.

By now everyone knew about our relationship. Even Guardian Hathaway accepted that we were together and she was happy Rose was able to find love before she… died. That doesn't mean she was happy at first though. When she first found out, she actually gave me a black eye. It didn't hurt compared to my heart though.

Tomorrow Alberta, Stan, Yuri, and I would take Lissa and her friends to the mall. I had a bad feeling about this.


	5. Plans

**Hey guys! Sorry u haven't updated lately. It's been a busy couple of days but I'll try to squeeze in another update by Sunday as well. Thanks for all the reviews and comments! I love to hear and take into consideration all the ideas and criticism I get. In this chapter we'll see what Rose has been up too in the past 2 weeks up to the reunion!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all the characters!**

_Rose POV_

These past two weeks have been hell. Literally. When I finally got out of that damn forest, I was able to steal some clothes and other necessities. I am currently wearing dark, tight skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a cropped leather jacket with some hot, kick ass boots. The dark clothing helps me sneak around but I have to admit, I look hot. I also carry a bag with two other outfits, shampoo, conditioner, soap, strawberry body wash, a razor, and toothpaste and a toothbrush. Most Strigoi aren't really concerned with their hygiene but I don't like to walk around smelling dead.

I've been living in the cities in Montana, usually behind allies or Strigoi hot spots. I haven't been able to get much information out of the other Strigoi I have tracked down. All I know is that asshole Nathan and that Galina chick are somewhere in Russia. I was even able to get one Strigoi named Marlin to tell me more about Galina's plans. I convinced him I was on their side, so he took me to a car and began to relay the information. Apparently, Galina is a very powerful Strigoi who is only a couple years old. She has managed to gain a fortune by doing various illegal and dirty acts involving humans. She also has a lot of followers and a large army of fairly young Strigoi. Their only purpose is to cause havoc in the Moroi government and system. They want to wipe out the royal families and they have their own order.

D

B

C

O

T

D

V

L

D

Z

S

I

It's the same list we found in Spokane with the list of royal families. Their priority for the moment was Dragomir… That's pretty much where I snapped. I lunged at Marlin but the other Strigoi in the car grabbed me before I could seriously damage his face. Marlin was able to get away and I happily drained the other Strigoi.

I am currently in Billings, Montana. It's the largest city in this state and it's barely a city. I decided to go check out some allies since I am seriously hungry.

As I pass another ally, I see a Strigoi draining a human girl. I quickly lunge at him and crack his neck before he can even react. I drain him quickly and notice that the human girl is unconscious… but that's not what catches my attention. Warm, dark blood is still trickling down her neck and it looks so _good_.

All I have ever had in this new existence is other Strigoi blood and I guess it's not bad. It's like eating an artificially grape flavored drink when you could have ripe, freshly squeezed grape juice.

I wanted that girls blood so much. One sip wouldn't hurt her right? But it would be even better to feel the life coming from her body into mine. She was already unconscious and no one would know…

Right when I was about to grab her, I felt an overwhelming amount of sadness come through the bond I was sucked into Lissa's head.

"I don't know if I can go to the mall without her, Christian, it's just too soon!" She was in her room crying on Christian's shoulder, again.

"Its okay, Liss, you know she would have wanted to see you happy and wearing a beautiful dress to your graduation. We'll be perfectly safe with all the guardians coming with you." I wonder if Dimitri was going, but then again, he wouldn't approve of them leaving the academy with so many Strigoi lurking around.

"I guess, but I'll only go for Rose. And I'm not scared! Guardian Belikov promised to always protect me." WHAT!

I snapped out of Lissa's head and ran to the street, forgetting all about the human.

How could Dimitri let Lissa out of the wards with so many Strigoi nearby? There's a whole army of them here in Montana waiting for an opportunity like this!

I got on my newly acquired motorcycle (I stole it two days ago and I absolutely love it. It's black, and totally sexy) and sped at 124 MPH straight to Missoula.

I made it to the mall by 5 AM but I knew they wouldn't get there for another couple of hours. I decided to look around and see if there were any other Strigoi nearby.

When I was all the way to the loading docks, I saw two Strigoi talking and another on the phone in the shadows. I crept up behind a truck wear they wouldn't see me but I could hear them.

"Nathan says the Dragomir girl will be here in an hour or so. We are to wait here for him and 10 others to arrive. We attack when they leave." A burly looking one said.

"How many guardians are with her?" A blonde girl asked.

"The spies saw four. They look powerful too. We should also keep an eye out for Hathaway. Even turned she's dangerous and she's already killed a lot of us. Marlin said she still protects the Dragomir."

OH CRAP!

I ran out from behind the trucks and made my way into the now opened mall. I had the same clothes on so I decided to change and brush my teeth in one of the bathrooms.

I wore dark gray leggings with a black tube top that ended right below my butt and my boots and leather jacket. I accessorized with a few bangles I stole and a long, chain necklace. I also wore the necessary dark glasses. I haven't let my hair down in a while but I let it go now. It was still clean and it fell in sexy waves down to my lower back. I stashed my bag in my motorcycle and waited for the familiar school vans to show up.

They did.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I will do my best to update as soon as possible! Review and let me know what you think should happen **


	6. First Sight

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've had some problems with my laptop but I'm back now! Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions, I'm taking a lot of them into consideration. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Richelle Mead!**

_RPOV_

They came out of the van as a group. Lissa, Christian, and Adrian were surrounded by Alberta, Yuri, and Stan. Right behind them stood Dimitri.

Dimitri.

He was still the sexy god I always knew but he looked so tired. All of them looked somewhat sad and tired but Lissa and especially Dimitri looked so… broken. It hurt me so much to see them like that; especially since I'm the one making them feel that way.

They started going into the mall but I noticed two black vans come in and 5 people come out of each. They are all wearing sunglasses and are carefully covered in heavy clothes; can Strigoi be any more obvious? Then again, I probably look like a hermit sticking to the shadows.

I couldn't actually defeat 12 Strigoi by myself so I ran into the mall to keep an eye on Lissa. I know how well trained the guardians are, so I keep a safe distance from them. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Lissa drag Christian into Forever 21. Poor guy looked like he was being dragged through hell instead. I felt through the bond that Lissa felt lonely without me (or any girl) being with her.

I sat down on a bench on the other side of the hall and waited for Lissa to come out. As I sat there, I couldn't help but remember what happened in the ally yesterday. I wanted to kill that girl. I wanted to drain her and watch the life come out of her. Why did that happen all of a sudden? I thought that Lissa and the bond kept me good. So why do I feel so… evil now? Maybe the more time I spend as a Strigoi, the more I start becoming like them.

Crap.

I have noticed that I have been getting sucked into Lissa's head less and less. That means the bond has already started to fade!

I need to get rid of any other threat to Lissa before… before I become one.

As I was having my small epiphany, I notice Lissa leave the store she was in and go to Victoria Secret. That was our favorite store. I didn't sense any other Strigoi around and all the male guardians and even Christian waited outside. Maybe I could sneak into the store and just talk to Lissa. I could warn her about the others and convince her to leave. If I approached any of the guardians, they would think I was tricking them and kill me.

I kept my head low and walked into the store will Yuri and Dimitri were talking. I knew Alberta was somewhere in the store and Stan was probably being far guard. They didn't seem to notice me and I walked behind some display shelves in the store so Lissa and Alberta wouldn't see me from where they were talking. I could hear their conversation.

"I know Rose would love this one," Lissa was holding up a red, lacey push- up bra and a matching thong set. I did like it. "I'm going to get it for her."

"Princess, I don't think you should keep getting her stuff. You've already bought Rose more things than you have for yourself. You even bought her a graduation dress but you know that Rose isn't…" Lissa cut Alberta off.

"Don't say it! Adrian is close to finding a way to bring her back. I'm not giving up on her! Do NOT make another comment."

I can't believe it. Lissa thinks she can make me a Dhampir again? That's not possible. And I knew she was suffering, but she's buying me clothes? This is too much; I have to talk to her!

She made her way into one of the dressing rooms and I followed her. Alberta was standing outside her stall so I went into the stall two doors away from her with my back facing Alberta. The stalls were open at the bottom so literally crawled under the stalls until I was next to hers. I had to do this right because I knew that Lissa would scream if I wasn't careful.

She was removing her shirt and her back was facing my direction. I crawled in VERY carefully and covered her mouth with my hand right when she was going to turn around.

Her eyes pretty much came out of her head. I put my finger over my lips so that she would know not to make any noise. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I have to talk to you. You are in danger and I have to get you out of here. Tell Alberta to get you something so we can go. I'm not going to hurt you if you cooperate." I whispered to her.

She nodded her head and I ducked behind the door as she called Alberta. I felt confusion and even a bit of happiness, but no fear. I was a Strigoi, damn it! She still trusted me. This had to end now so that she could move in with her life. I wasn't going to play nice.

"Alberta, could you please run and ask the store manager if she has this in a size 3 in the storage? I really love it!" Lissa was able to maintain some control in her voice and I was actually kind of proud.

"Alright, Princess, don't move." Alberta gave Lissa a wary glance and walked away. I took the opportunity and grabbed Lissa by the arm and dragged her out of the dressing room.

How am I going to get us out here? The guardians are all by the door and Alberta is by the fire exit. I think Lissa thought the same thing because I felt a sudden panic through the bond.

"Stop panicking Liss! I'll find us a way out." I whispered quietly to her.

"Shouldn't we tell the… wait? How did you know I was panicking? Do you still have the bond?" Oh crap! Lissa knows we still have a bond. This is only going to encourage her more.

"The guardians will never believe me, Lissa. I am a Strigoi remember. Go to the girl's bathroom and I will meet you there in 10 minutes. Act normal and don't tell ANYONE you saw me. Not even fire crotch." I ignored her comment and left her standing there. I snuck back out of the store and went straight into the girl's bathroom. Luckily, there was a window leading into a parking lot so I could easily sneak Lissa out. I would protect her for a few days and then take her to Court will she'll be safe.

Ten minutes later, Lissa didn't show up. What the fuck was going on? All of a sudden, the lights went out and the back- up generator made the lights dim. I heard screaming and the fire alarm went off. I knew this wasn't a fire and I had to find Lissa. I felt a strong surge of emotions from Lissa and it took everything I had not to get sucked into her head. She was scared and panicking and I felt her somewhere by Macy's. I ran towards her and I saw ten Strigoi surrounding the guardians that had a protective ring around the Moroi. Lissa was clinging to Christian, who had fire balls in his hands, and Dimitri was standing right in front of her.

Then the Strigoi lunged.

**I plan on updating tmw, but please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you think should happen! **


	7. Crack that Whip

**Thanks for all the reviews! It warms my heart to receive so many comments and suggestions ****Just to let everyone know, I will be in Puerto Rico from July 16****th**** to July 26****th**** and will be unable to update during that time. I am going to attempt to get at least three more updates by the time I go. I am not making any promises though because I do need to pack and such. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all characters from the Vampire Academy series, I just this the plot. **

_Rose POV_

All 12 Strigoi attacked at the same time. Two at a time went for Alberta, Yuri, and Stan and three went for Dimitri (since he was obviously the biggest threat). Nathan was there but he was just watching, and as soon as the other two Strigoi lunged for Lissa, I ran in.

I didn't see anything but those two Strigoi. I didn't see any of the other guardians, not even Dimitri, or how they were doing against the other Strigoi. Lissa's fear and panic went through me like an electric shock and I felt the bond explode. I felt my eyes cloud over with bloodlust and all I could think about was killing those who wanted to hurt Lissa.

_ROSE! _

I heard Lissa shout through the bond and in reality but nothing could stop me.

All of this occurred in less than two seconds, and pounced on the Strigoi closest to Lissa and pulled his head right off. I went to the next one and suck my fangs into his neck and sucked him dry in less than a minute. I felt Lissa's surprise, confusion, and disgust through the bond. I felt disgust for myself to and I suddenly felt self- conscious, but I didn't have time to react because Stan and Yuri were unconscious and Alberta and Dimitri were fighting 5 more Strigoi. Stupid fire crotch finally decided to pitch in and guess who his first target was… ME! I dodged the fire ball just in time and I turned to glare at Christian. Lissa started yelling at him and held his hands in hers. He looked at Lissa in shock but couldn't do anything since her hands were on his.

I turned my attention to the three Strigoi still attacking Alberta and Dimitri. Alberta looked exhausted and on the verge of passing out. Dimitri looked a bit tired but he was still unstoppable. A Strigoi got her hands on Alberta's neck but Dimitri was still occupied with the other two. I couldn't let Alberta die… she was like another mother to me. I ran up behind the Strigoi that had Lissa and yanked her by the hair. I pinned her hands behind her back exposing her heart to Alberta.

Alberta hesitated when she saw me (I guess they didn't notice before) but she let her instincts as a guardian take over and she staked the Strigoi. Dimitri finished staking his last Strigoi at the same time and he finally noticed me. His eyes met mine and I was lost in his deep brown eyes. I saw pain. Pain and a love so deep that it made my dead heart jump.

I was snapped out of my trance by scream in my head. I looked at Lissa and was shocked to see Nathan with his arm around her neck. Christian lay unconscious next to them and Adrian was laying on the ground with blood running down the side of his head. I felt my anger spike and I took a step towards them.

"I don't think so Rosemarie. One more step and I'll snap her neck like a twig." Nathan threatened, while Lissa whimpered.

"Let. Her. GO!" I shouted. He just smirked at me and that did it.

I felt an explosion of power within me and … I saw ghosts? Aren't ghosts supposed to hate Strigoi? I guess they liked me, because they only attacked Nathan, but that didn't stop the killer headache.

Nathan released Lissa and started swatting at Strigoi to no avail. Lissa was screaming and clutching her head in pain. I guess the bond was two way now. I saw Mason and he handed me some weird, long whip. Hot. It was surrounded by shadows and it wrapped itself around my hand. It seemed willing enough to obey my commands so I did that hot thing cowboys do with their whips to make it do that crackling sound. **(AN: Sorry, but I don't know what that's called!)** Everyone was looking at me now and I noticed that I was surrounded by shadows. I ignored them and focused on Nathan. He ignored the ghosts and was looking right at me with an evil glare.

"Don't underestimate our powers, Rosemarie; Galina will get you and your little Dragomir." I growled at him and struck my whip. It wrapped his neck, and with a small tug, I pulled his head clean of his shoulders.

I felt everything spin around me and I noticed Lissa crouching on the ground still clutching her head. I was exhausted and my head ache was so bad that I had black spots dancing around my vision. I couldn't pass out right now. It took everything I had to put my walls up some, but Mason was still visible. My leather, ghost whip disappeared and I walked to where Lissa was. The Alberta and Dimitri were the only conscious guardians left, and they looked catatonic with shock. They snapped out of it when I neared Lissa, but I looked them in the eyes and said I wasn't going to hurt her.

I collapsed on all fours in front of Lissa from exhaustion. She launched herself into my arms and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh, I will never hurt you Liss. I am sorry you had to see all that." I turned towards Dimitri who was looking at me with a mixture of pain, love, and… determination? He even looked kind of scared of me. I guess Alberta trusted me because she started waking up the other guardians. "Hey comrade," he flinched when I called him by his old nickname, "you have to get Lissa to safety, they are planning something big, and I can't save your asses all the time."

He nodded but there was still something in his eyes that I couldn't place.

"Rose," Lissa whispered, "I felt you, the bond is two way now." Lissa passed out and I heard Dimitri gasp before I felt all of my exhaustion catch up to me. I felt the darkness taking over.

"Belikov! Kill her! She's a Strigoi!" I think Stan said that but I couldn't make sure because I passed out then.

**Hehehe! Another cliffhanger! I am thinking of doing Dimitri or Lissa's POV next, what do you guys think? What did you think of the chapter? Anyone notice that Mason never left. I got some major surprises coming up soon **


	8. AN :

**A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO UPDATE OR ADD ANY CHAPTERS THIS WEEK. I GOT REALLY CAUGHT UP IN STUFF AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THE NEXT 10 DAYS BECAUSE I AM GOING TO PUERTO RICO TOMORROW! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS! YOU CAN YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT! I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO EVERYONE! **

**AND SORRY TO THOSE PEOPLE WHOSE HOPES I GOT UP WHEN THEY GOT THE NOTICE THAT A NEW CHAPTER WAS UP AND IT TURNED OUT TO BE THIS BULL. CALL ME A HYPOCRITE, BUT I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!**

**SORRY AGAIN GUYS, AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!**


End file.
